youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobbobin/Powers and Abilities - Which format is the 'correct one?'
Hello! I made this blog because when I was editing the Powers and Abilities section of the Superboy page, I was told that my edit is not 'uniform' to the other pages. The problem is, I checked the other pages and I found multiple formats (so much for uniformity), so I'm quite confused which one I should follow. So here I am to discuss the conflicts and to propose a format for the Powers and Abilities section/category. Conflicts Separation and Difference of Powers and Abilities 1. Powers and Abilities. How do I see them? Powers are SUPERNATURAL/SUPERHUMAN abilities, you can be either born with it (Ms. M's Martian Powers, Superboy's Kryptonian powers), or got it through an accident/experiment (Wally's superspeed, Beast Boy's shapeshifting), or got it from an equipment/item (Rocket, Bumblebee, Blue). I see Abilities as NORMAL skills that can be learned/achieved by ANYONE through a natural process. Examples are, Multilinguanism, hand to hand combat, Gymanastic skill's, Marksmanship, etc. In this case, I fully aprove of Kid Flash's format, it correctly separated the powers and abilities. While Superboy's format have Hand to hand combat ABILITY mixed up with his Kryptonian POWERS. What caused this is another formatting colflict, which will be the next topic. 2. Mental and Physical powers/abilities. Why do we have to segregate them? I really don't see the point, it only causes conflicts on the formats as I mentioned above. In the Kid Flash page, Multilingual is in the Abilities section, while in the Superboy page, it is segregated in the Mental POWERS, WHILE in the Miss Martian page it is NOT in the Mental powers section, it has a bullet of it's own. And I'm not even going to bother to talk about the Aqualad format. Which one should I/we follow? Once again I'll go with the format of KF's page, the Multilingual ABILITY will be in the abilities section and there will be no conflict with the main format of separating the powers and abilities. I will completely remove the physical and mental segragation bullets. 3. Equipment confusion. In the Blue Beetle page, the Scarab is listed in the equitment Category, while in the Rocket page, her inertia belt is in the powers Category, the same goes for Bumblebee and her suit. Which one to follow? I REALLY don't know, I'll leave it to you guys to decide. Weaknesses 1. To be put on a separate section/category or not? In Kid Flash and Miss Martian's formats, Weaknesses is a subcategory in the Powers and Abilities Section, While in Aqualad and Superboy formats, it has it's own section, it is separated from Powers and Abilities. Which one to follow? I propose that we follow Aqualad and SB's formats, mainly because the name of the Category/Section is Powers and Ablities and not Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses (Which I really don't aprove of because that title is too long ;P) Temporary/lost powers 1. To be listed or not? In the Kid Flash page, the Magical powers he got when he wore the Helmet of fate was listed, but in the Aqualad page, it is not. The same goes for the SB page, the powers he got from using shields are not listed. Which one to follow? Truthfully, I'm still on the fence for this one, but for now I'll go for listing them. Proposal format for Kid Flash Powers and abilities *'Superhuman speed:' because of the low-key manner in which Wally created the original Flash's accident, Kid Flash was considerably slower than his mentor.[13] He also lacked more advanced techniques such as vibrating his molecules through solid objects, and needed to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot.[2] He turned that into a weapon, where he would cannonball into his opponents.[15] **'Accelerated healing:' Wally healed faster than the average human.[49] **'Superhuman endurance:' Kid Flash was very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannonballed.[15] **'Superhuman reflexes:' Wally's reflexes were enhanced with his speed. He could dodge and react to attacks easily.[1] He could not, however, perform intricate tasks at high speed.[50] *'Magical powers (formerly):' For a brief time, Wally gained possession of the Helmet of Fate, which allowed him access to powerful magical abilities and allowed him to temporarily become the new Doctor Fate.[8] Abilities *'Gymnastics:' Wally seemed to be capable of basic gymnastic skills, including somersaults and front handsprings, also at high speed.[2] *'High intellect:' Wally was a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ.[8] *'Multilingualism:' Kid Flash could speak both English and French[39] and some high school Latin.[51] Weaknesses *'Hyper-accelerated metabolism:' Wally's metabolism functioned several times faster than normal, so he constantly took in large quantities of food to maintain his energy.[1] Whether or not it tasted good was not a primary concern, as he had eaten a batch of Miss Martian's burnt cookies with no ill effects.[2] For emergency situations in which he had to be away from food for more than 24 hours, Wally kept food in a hidden compartment on his right glove.[27] Changes made: Moved weaknesses into it's own section. Proposal format for Aqualad Powers and abilities *'Atlantean sorcery:' Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. While he was in the top class along with Tula, his skills have fallen somewhat behind those of Tula and Garth due to focusing his studies as a hero, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. :*'Electricity generation:' He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. :*'Hydrokinesis:' Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. :*'Hard-Water Constructs:' Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation, is powered by his eel tattoos. *'Atlantean attributes:' Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means[28] developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :*'Breathe underwater:' All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills.[5][28] :*'Temperature resilience:' Resistant to low temperatures[37] and the effects of freezing,[10] although notably hindered by high temperatures.[8] :*'Durability:' Dense flesh, although not invulnerable.[29][28][48] :*'Strength:' Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength.[10][28][35] :*'Toxin resistance:' Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin.[22] * Magical powers (formerly): For a brief time, Wally gained possession of the Helmet of Fate, which allowed him access to powerful magical abilities and allowed him to temporarily become the new Doctor Fate : Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Aqualad is extremly skilled in combat able to hold his own against Cheshire alone.[22] In 2016, his skills seem to have improved incredibly as he could take down Superboy with no effort.[3] *'Multilingual:' Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English.[5] Likely as an extension of his home language, he has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek.[54] Weaknesses *'Dehydration:' because his natural habitat is underwater, Aqualad is weakened when exposed to high temperatures[31] and dry conditions. Changes made: Moved Expert HtH Combatant and Multilingual to abilities and added temporary powers Proposal format for Superboy Powers and abilities *'Kryptonian Powers: '''As a partial genetic clone of Superman, he has most of the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor, he lacks the more advanced powers of flight and heat vision and presumably is incapable of ever acquiring them.[9] In addition, his existing powers are considerably inferior to Superman's *'Super strength:' This is one of Superboy's main abilities, allowing him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects.[12] **'Super leap:' To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights.[12] *'Invulnerability:' Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls,[12] shot with guns and explosives,[31] and had his feet dipped in lava.[12] He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. *'*Super hearing:' Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances.[12] *'Infrared vision:' This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark.[32] *'Flight(Temporary):' *'X-ray Vission (Temporary):' *'Heat Vission (Temporary):' *'Super Speed (Temporay):' Abilities *'Multilingual:' Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish,[32] Atlantean,[34] French, Korean, Arabic, and Russian, among other languages.[35] *'Encyclopedic knowledge:' Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' While normally relying on his sheer strength, Superboy has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training under Black Canary. He is shown to be especially good at grappling and takedowns.[33] Weaknesses *'Code words:' When Lex Luthor said the words "Red Sun" to Superboy, he blacked out for several hours, remaining completely still until he snapped out of the hypnotic trance.[9] Miss Martian psychically excised this programming from his mind, and confirmed that no other code words were implanted.[16] *'Kryptonite:' Due to his Kryptonian DNA, Superboy is vulnerable to the unique radioactive properties of this green mineral. ''Changes made: Removed the mental and physical bullets, segragated the powers and abilities and added temporary powers given by the shields Proposal format for Miss Martian Powers and abilities *'Martian Powers: '''Like all Martians, Miss Martian possesses a lengthy number of powers. **'Shape-shifting:' She can change her form, completely altering her physical appearance, including her organic clothing, allowing her to mimic other people. At first, she found male forms more difficult,[1] but eventually mastered them.[38] Her power is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Ivo's MONQIs, she grew several extra arms,[39] and to both survive and maneuver underwater, she grew gills and a mermaid tail.[40] ***'Malleability:' She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance.[41] ***'Healing:' Her shape-shifting allows her to heal faster than a human would.[42] **'Camouflage:' She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings,[9] but she is not completely invisible.[43][44] Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically.[1] **'Super strength:' Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a typical human.[42] **'Density shifting:' An advanced technique, density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects. Though she did not originally have the ability,[1] she mastered it by 2016.[10] **'Telepathy:' Telepathy comes naturally to Martians,[12] and she initially struggled with other people's personal boundaries on Earth.[1] She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable.[45] Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship.[1] After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself.[46] Her psychic powers are stronger in her White Martian form, because she can fully focus on them.[47] ***'Mind control:' Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. ***'Translation:' Using her psychic powers she can act as a psychic translator between two (or more) beings with different language. **'Telekinesis:' Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention.[48] ***'Flight:' By telekinetically moving herself, she can simulate flight.[42] Abilities *'Multilingualism:' Megan can speak Martian and English.[43] She can also translate languages psychically.[40] Weaknesses *'Heat:' Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire.[49][50] *'Inexperience:' In her first year, Megan lacked the experience to properly control her extremely potent telepathic powers. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise.[46] *'Extreme pressure:' Miss Martian's physiology is susceptible to pressure. When she went to Atlantis, the underwater pressure caused her to shrink in size.[40] ''Changes made : Removed the mental and physical bullets, segragated the powers and abilities and moved Weaknesses to it's own section. Category:Blog posts